Of Venom Insects and Wolves
by InuYashaSlashOwnz
Summary: Naraku wants someone to share his happiness with, and Sesshomaru shows up. I like InuYasha alot, and slash. Rating for Yaoi and much despriction. Sorry this summary sucks.


Disclamier: I do NOT own InuYasha.. only Ruminko Takahashi does... Besides, if I do own it, the shows would be wayyyy too perverted and stuff to be shown on TV.. ::dies::  
  
WARNING!:  
tHIS CONTains Yaoi: Guy and guy sex. If You are offended by this, or homophobic, I suggest you leave NOW. If you like Yaoi, (Like I do n_n;;)  
then feel free to enjoy!  
Of Venom Insects and Wolves  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One evening, a man stood out, looking into the night. This man was Naraku, the great demon who was created from a man named Onigumo. His long black haired swayed in the night wind. He had been successful so far in his quest for the jewel shards. But something was missing to him. Naraku wanted someone to share his joy with. Several times, Naraku thought of taking Kagome away from InuYasha, but he knew that this would only make the half- demon angry and come back to get Kagome. Then there was Kikyo, but she not even of this world.  
The one option left to him was to be with a male. Naraku was unsure of this because of the fact he might be looked upon as an easy target if he was with another person of the same gender. Miroku was rather gorgeous to Naraku, but Sango was already with him. Then, he knew exactly who to claim as his own. When he began to think of a certain male, a scent picked up. The scent belonged to Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half brother.  
The dog demon stood tall with his armour and two tails. Sesshomaru's midnight silver hair shined brightly in the moon, and swayed in the wind. Naraku admired Sesshomaru's form. "This is the one demon I will claim as mine." This made the spider-scared demon smirk greatly.  
Sesshomaru looked up to the hill where Naraku was staring at him from. "Naraku looks lovely from here.. Wait, what am I thinking? I could never do such a thing as be with a man.. It would ruin me." Suddenly, Sesshomaru wondered about Naraku. "I wonder how big his manhood is. Now I am becoming like that monk! Curse me." Sesshomaru stopped thinking when Naraku walked down the hill to Sesshomaru. "You haver been looking at me." "As you have been me." Naraku replied. He then placed a hand on the other's chest, and slid down. This made Sesshomaru groan a small bit. Naraku then brushed down Sesshomaru's member. This turned him on much. "Follow me.. if you want more." Naraku then headed back up the hill, and into his palace.  
Sesshomaru, being into such pleasure, followed. When he got into the palace, it seemed of incense from something. Sesshomaru followed Naraku's scent into a certain room, which he guessed was Naraku's bedroom. It had many incensed candles, a huge matress on the floor with velvet blankets, and a large japanese letter drawn on each one of the walls in gold. Naraku was standing next to a wall, wearing nothing but a velvet sheet, covering all this lower half. Sesshomaru found this rather interesting.  
Naraku then walked to Sesshomaru, and admired him closely. He had never seen such beauty in anyone before. Naraku had to control himself from just throwing himself onto Sesshomaru and making him his own. Suddenly, Naraku planted his lips onto Sesshomaru's lips, which made the white-haired full demon surprised, but glad. Naraku's tongue begged for entrace, in which Sesshomaru's tongue fought against. Naraku quickly won, and began to explore Sesshomaru's mouth. It was warm and soothing, like a bubble bath.  
Sesshomaru pulled away suddenly, which slightly upset Naraku. "I am not sure of this.. Waht if others find out about our love life??" Naraku replied, "Do not worry of others. They would just be jealous of the things we do." After saying this, Naraku lead Sesshomaru outside to a hot spring nearby. The steam from the spring was visable in the air. Sesshomaru wondered why Naraku had lead him here. He figured it out when Naraku removed his velvet garment, and stodd bare in front of him. Sesshomaru, liking what he saw, removed all of his armour and clothing as well. "His manhood is much bigger than I expected." Both men thought in their heads.  
Naraku first entered the warm spring, followed by Sesshomaru. Naraku growled when he notcied that Sesshomaru's manhood was no longer visable to him. Then, without realzing it, Naraku was pulled into a kiss with Sesshomaru, wrapping his arms around Naraku. Naraku kissed back, and wrapped his arms around the other as well. Naraku groaned deeply, 'I want you so bad, Sesshomaru."  
Hearing this, Sesshomaru smirked, and placed his down down to Naraku's manhood, and squeezed it tightly. Naraku threw his head back, and moaned Sesshomaru's name loudly. Liking what he heard, Sesshomaru began to use both hands, making the black-haired demon moan louder. After have his manhood being let go of, Naraku knew he was ready. "Let us go back to the palace." The two males then got out of the water, and picked up their clothing, while heading back to Naraku's palace.  
When they both got back into Naraku's bedroom, Sesshomaru was thrown onto Naraku's bed by a desperate Naraku. "I wonder what sex feels like." "You mean you are a virgin, Naraku?" Sesshomaru blinked, being surprised by his new lover's news. "Oh well. After I am done with you, you will have lost every last drop of your virginity." He smirked greatly, switching postions with Naraku, so Sesshomaru was now on top. "I will show you love like no other demon or human could give you."  
After saying this, Sesshomaru shoved his tongue into Naraku's mouth, and explored all of it. While this was going on, his member slowly entered Naraku's virgin entrance. This made Naraku pull away and whimper. Sesshomuru smirked and said, 'You must relax for me to fully enter you, my love." Naraku nodded, and slowly untensed. When Sesshomaru tried to enter again, he succeded. Since this was Naraku's first time, he started the rhythem slow, and got harder with each thrust. After a few, he did one huge thrust, which fully went into Naraku, making him cry out Sesshomaru's name. After this, he pulled himself out.  
Naraku smirked. "Now it is my turn.." The spider demon then turned Sesshomaru over, so he laied on his stomache. He then inserted his own self into Sesshomaru and began to thrust into his new lover. Sesshomaru groaned with pleasure and pain. To make sure Sesshomaru was satisfied, he began to massage his back, making it comfortable and such. Sesshomaru was happy with his, and began to rock his hips back and forth.  
Soon after, both males reached climax, and Naraku pulled out of Sesshomaru. The mating ended with one final kiss. When the kiss was over, Naraku dug his nails into Sesshomaru's back, making his mark. This showed that he owned Sesshomaru as a mate, and no one else could have his lover, his Sesshomaru. 


End file.
